In the area of computer-based technologies, real-time collaboration applications have become increasingly common and relied on in many contexts. One popular example of a real-time collaboration application is Web conferencing. A Web conference may be thought of as a “live” or “synchronous” videoconference session held via the Internet. In a Web conference, attendees interact with other participants in real-time using a Web application or an application downloaded onto their respective client systems. Web conferencing offers advantages over traditional room-based videoconferencing because applications such as collaborative Web browsing, file transfer and application sharing are easily supported over the Internet for a globally distributed workforce.
As Web conferencing has become widely adopted, the size of many Web conferences has greatly increased. A given Web conference may have hundreds of participants listed as current attendees. With such large participant lists, existing user interface constructs result in most of the participants in the list being hidden, since only a relatively small subset of the complete list is viewable at any one time. This becomes a problem when a user wishes to find one or more other users that they know or have collaborated with in a potentially lengthy list of participants. For example, a user may wish to find the list entry for another user in the session participant list with whom they have recently communicated via another application, but without leaving the collaboration session user interface. This scenario is fairly likely, since other users with whom a user communicates with are more likely to be of interest than others with whom they have not communicated with. Additionally, the entries in a participant list for a collaboration session may be “live” in the sense that external communications, e.g. chat sessions, e-mail, etc., can be initiated through them, for example through a context menu or the like. Accordingly, the participant lists for existing systems are cumbersome and time consuming in that they may require a user to scroll through potentially large numbers of participants in order to find the entry for another participant of interest. Moreover, existing participant lists for collaboration application include no indications of whether participants have recently and/or frequently communicated with the local user, for example through one or more other communication applications. Such information would be desirable to have in order to quickly determine persons of interest within such participant lists.
Another problem with existing systems involves the representations of messages in applications external to collaboration applications. Specifically, in existing message lists for applications external to collaboration applications, there is no way for the local user to quickly locate messages associated with (e.g. received from) other participants in a current collaboration session. In situations where a user is primarily concerned with activities related to a current collaboration session, they are likely to want to quickly be able to access messages related to that collaboration session, even in applications external to the collaboration application. For example, a user may wish to quickly locate messages in their e-mail Inbox received from other participants in a current collaboration. Unfortunately, using existing systems, the user is often forced to locate such messages by scrolling or searching the messages in the list based on the names of the users that sent such messages. This is time consuming and disruptive to the way the user would like to work.
Some existing systems have enabled a user to find all e-mail messages, meetings and instant messaging sessions associated with another user, based on the other person's name. While an invitation to a collaboration session may be part of the list generated using such a system, there is no way for the user to quickly discern whether another user is currently participating in the session.
In one existing Web conferencing system, a user is enabled to open a participant list in a new window of the user interface. However, such a system still requires the user to sift through all the current conference attendees, then separately access an external communication application (e.g. e-mail) and match messages with the contents of the participant list in order to identify relevant messages in the external application.
For these reasons it would be desirable to have a new system for providing a participant list for a collaboration session that makes it easier for a user to determine other users of importance, for example based on recent communications with those users. The system should further enable a user to quickly and conveniently determine which messages in a message list are associated with other users with whom they are currently participating in a collaboration session.